Mothers
by McDubhubbub
Summary: Can Mariku help make Ryou feel better after a harmless joke was put into play?   RxYM RyouxMariku RyouxMarik RyouxYamiMarik Deathshipping.  One-Shot


Deathshipping! Hurray

* * *

><p>Lavender eyes look at doe brown orbs in font of him curiously. He was shocked at how fiercely they were looking at him, their usual softness was gone. Only leaving behind disgust and hatred but what really confused him was the part that showed pain. Pain of what? Did he really say something that bad? All he said was of this 'Yo Mamma' joke he heard Bakura say. He thought it was pretty funny so why not Ryou? But then again Bakura did say not to talk about mothers in front of Ryou. He was protecting him. But from what? He was sure his brain would literally explode from these answers forming in his head. Ryou must have caught the look on Mariku's face because he huffed and said forget it. But how could he? Seriously, the only time he has ever seen Ryou's angelic face contort to disgust and hatred like that was when Bakura took over his body. But they have been separated from their hikari's body and have their own. It's been three years now…could Bakura have come back into Ryou? No. That thief would never give up freedom. No way.<p>

"Ryou…" That was all he could say. The look on Ryou's face wouldn't let him go on. Those once cold eyes were glassy from the tears waiting patiently to fall. Now more annoying questions formed. Why? Why was he about to cry? How? How did he offend him so? And finally why? Why did he care if he was going through pain, through whatever the hell he was going through? These thoughts confused him so much. Why did he care? Why,why, why? That word shall be despised forever for giving him a hard time. But right now, he had a sudden urge to comfort the Brit and to speak soothing words into his ear. Saying he took back what he said…what ever the hell he said.

Taking a step forward he grabbed Ryou by the hand and pulled him close. He honestly thought that Ryou would be frozen by his touch, instead the smaller male snatched his hand away and crossed his arms. He then proceeded to walk towards the couch and plop down with a scowl gracing his childish features. With a sigh Mariku followed Ryou's way towards the couch and sat next to him with a worried expression. Now he knew he did something wrong. Ryou never did that, so why start now. Unless he was that offended. He saw Ryou bite his lip and stare at his hands squeezing the life out of one another. Mariku was annoyed by his behavior and took one of Ryou's pale hands into his own.

"Ryou…What did I say that hurt you?" When he said that he saw said small Brit jerk his head up and with a look of surprise on his face. And to be honest he should be surprised. Mariku's words were wrapped in so much pain it surprised Mariku himself. Ryou's gazed fixed upon Mariku's before giving a response.

" I hate those jokes." His voice quiet. " Why would they talk about mother's in such a way…they should be thankful they have one." Ryou's eyes began to sting when his words left his mouth. He bit his quivering lip in hope of stopping himself from crying, but miserably failed. A choked sob escaped his lips as he began to shake. The tears that waited so long to be released broke their way through, landing on his clenched fist. He turned and grabbed Mariku's shirt and cried his little heart out.

" Why! Why did she have to leave me! I was a good boy! I swear I was! Why didn't the car stop? Why!" His voice was slightly muffled by the fabric of Mariku's black shirt but was heard loud and clear. He looked down to see the pale hikari's hands wrinkling his slowly soaking shirt. Mariku was baffled. What should he do? He wasn't the best choice for a comforting hand but…he was determined to help Ryou. Carefully he wrapped his arms around the white haired male and began to rock him.

" Shssh Ryou it's okay. It's okay." He mumbled into his ear. After a while the rocking stopped as did the crying. They were now in each other's arms enjoying the warmth. The only sound was of their combined breathing, though Ryou's was ragged it slowed down to peaceful slow breaths.

Slowly Ryou fell to sleep but not before thanking Mariku. He picked up his head and moved it closer to his pressing together their lips. Mariku was stunned but tightened his hold on him and deepened the kiss. Ryou pulled back much to Mariku's disappointment and laid his head on his chest. A softly spoken 'thank you' was what he heard before the snow haired angel fell to sleep. Mariku could get used to this. To the kisses and the cuddling. He smirked inwardly to himself and let out a chuckle. Yes, Mariku could get used to this.

* * *

><p>Well i should finish my other story but this was in my head because of all the stories i read revolving around Ryou's mum or sis so i thought wat the hay!<p>

plz review!


End file.
